wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Geralt
Geralt z Rivii, przez driady i elfy nazywany Gwynbleidd [czyt. głynblejd] (Starsza Mowa: "Biały Wilk"), zwany także Rzeźnikiem z Blaviken '– wiedźmin, główny bohater książek i opowiadań Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Niezwykle sławny wiedźmin mający talent do mieszania się w różne często brudne i nieinteresujące go sprawy. Historia Szkolenie na Wiedźmina Geralt był synem czarodziejki Visenny i (najprawdopodobniej) wojownika Korina. Krótko po narodzinach został on oddany przez matkę do wiedźmińskiej Szkoły Wilka w twierdzy Kaer Morhen. W trakcie szkolenia na wiedźmina został poddany Próbie Traw, a następnie Zmianom, które przeszedł nadzwyczaj dobrze. Został z tego powodu wybrany razem z innymi młodzikami do dodatkowych eksperymentów, które przeżył jako jedyny. Wynikiem tych działań jest brak pigmentu w jego włosach oraz ich mlecznobiały kolor. W efekcie mutacji i treningów zyskał m.in. zwiększony refleks i prędkość, wolniejsze tętno oraz zdolność adaptacji źrenicy do aktualnego oświetlenia. Jego preceptorem mistrzem i mentorem był Vesemir, nauczyciel szermierki i znawca potworów, to on większości nauczył Wilka wszystkiego, co sam umiał i stał się dla niego bardzo bliski, zastępując Geraltowi ojca. Z czasów szkolenia miał towarzysza i przyjaciela Eskela oraz prawdopodobnie Lamberta. Po ukończeniu wiedźmińskiego szkolenia rozpoczął swoją przygodę ze światem, wraz ze swoim koniem, Płotką, by zostać płatnym zabójcą potworów. Nie wiadomo, czy Geralt ukończył szkolenie na krótko przed atakiem na Kaer Morhen, czy też po nim. Początek na szlaku Jak sam Geralt wspomina, początek jego szlaku zaczął się od wmieszania się w ludzkie sprawy i zapoznaniem się z prawdziwym i okrutnym życiem. Jego pierwszym potworem spotkanym na szlaku był... człowiek, a konkretnie grupa bandytów, która napadła podróżującego kupca i jego córkę. Geralt chcąc odegrać rolę bohatera widowiskowo zabił jednego z maruderów, reszta natomiast na sam widok uciekła w popłochu. Nie spotkał się jednak z oczekiwaną reakcją; przerażony kupiec uciekł razem z oprawcami, a jego zalana łzami córka zemdlała ze strachu. Późniejsze doświadczenia, oraz nastawienie ludzi do wiedźmina sprawiły, że stał się on dość pesymistyczny i nabył obojętnego stosunku do świata. W następnych latach Geralt zdobywał renomę podróżując po Królestwach Północy, jednak najczęściej na zimowanie wracał w Góry Sine. Późniejsze przygody i czyny wiedźmina miały rozsławić go na cały świat. Na mocy prawa niespodzianki Geralt powiązał się przeznaczeniem z Ciri – tajemniczym dzieckiem, ''Lwiątkiem z Cintry. Ich przygody, a także wielu innych napotkanych przez nich postaci, mają miejsce w czasie wielkiej inwazji Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północne. Poza trudnościami jakie napotyka na swojej drodze, wiążąc się z czarodziejką Yennefer, Geralt bierze udział w bezwzględnej grze wywiadów wojskowych. Chcąc dbać o swoich bliskich, wiedźmin stara się chronić ich, jednak nadal na przekór wszystkim zachować neutralność w ogarniętym wojną świecie. Najlepszym przyjacielem wiedźmina jest bard Jaskier, miłością jego życia jest Yennefer, a dzieckiem (przybranym) Ciri. Wiedźmin (gra komputerowa) right|250px|Geralt w grze komputerowej "Wiedźmin" Po pozornej śmierci, po ataku tłumu podczas Pogromu nieludzi pod koniec wiedźmińskiej sagi, Geralt powraca do życia, nie pamiętając szczegółów swojego powrotu ani ostatnich pięciu lat życia. Został uratowany przez Ciri która teleportowała go w okolice Kaer Morhen. Tam zajmują się nim wiedźmini oraz Triss Merigold. Wkrótce dochodzi do ataku na wiedźmińską twierdzę pod dowództwem czarodzieja-renegata Azara Javeda oraz płatnego zabójcy Magistra. Agresorzy wykradają z laboratoriów receptury i składniki potrzebne do przeprowadzenia wiedźmińskich przemian. Geralt wyrusza w pościg za Salamandrą w kierunku Wyzimy, gdzie spotyka i poznaje osoby ze swojej przeszłości oraz wplątuje się w konflikt pomiędzy Zakonem Płonącej Róży, a Scoia'tael. Biały Wilk po zabiciu Magistra i Javeda oraz odzyskaniu wiedźmińskich receptur dowiaduje się, że Salamandra działała na zlecenie samego Jakuba de Aldersberg. Gdy dociera do siedziby Wielkiego Mistrza, zostaje przeniesiony do jego wizji, w której Białe Zimno zniszczyło całą Północ. Wiedźmin w końcu zabija i samego Jakuba de Aldersbeg oraz łamie jego iluzję. Wkrótce potem udaremnia zamach na życie króla Foltesta z rąk skrytobójcy. Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów right|250px|Geralt w grze komputerowej "Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów" Po uratowaniu króla Foltesta przed śmiercią z rąk królobójcy, Geralt został prywatnym ochroniarzem króla. Podczas szturmu na Zamek La Valette, król został zabity z ręki Letho z Gulety, a Geralt został posądzony o zabójstwo i wtrącony do lochu. Trzy dni później został zaprowadzony do Vernona Roche'a na przesłuchanie. Po przedstawieniu swojej wersji wydarzeń Biały Wilk przekonał dowódcę Niebieskich Pasów, aby pomógł mu wydostać się z więzienia w zamian za złapanie prawdziwego królobójcy. Wiedźmin razem z Triss Merigold i oddziałem Vernona Rocha udaje się w pościg za królobójcą, w którym zahacza o miasteczko Flotsam, gdzie wdaje się w konflikt z Bernardem Loredo oraz okolicznym komandem Scoia'tael pod dowództwem elfa Iorwetha. Dochodzi także do konfrontacji Geralta z Letho, w której Biały Wilk ponosi porażkę. Wkrótce potem wiedźmin może wybrać czy w dalszy pościg za swoim wrogiem ruszy z Vernonem, czy Iorwethem. Podczas dalszej podróży po Królestwach Północy Geralt poznaję intrygę Loży dotyczącą morderstw ważniejszych królów. Jest też świadkiem ważnych politycznych przemian, do niektórych zresztą sam się przyczynia. W końcu ponownie spotyka Letho z Gulety, którego jeśli zechce, może zabić. Cesarstwo Nilfgaardu natomiast szykuje inwazję na Królestwa Północy. Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Po odnalezieniu Letho z Gulety - królobójcy działającym na zlecenie Emhyra var Emreisa, a także po burzliwym zakończeniu obrad w Loc Muine, Geralt wraz z Vesemirem ruszył na południe, by odnaleźć miłość swego dawnego życia - Yennefer z Vengenbergu. W tym samym czasie armia Nilfgaardu wdzierała się w głąb Północnych Królestw wchłaniając kolejne osłabione państwa. Po półrocznych poszukiwaniach Geralt w zawierusze wojennej odnalazł czarodziejkę w Białym Sadzie. Wiedźmin dowiedział się od niej, że cesarz var Emreis oczekuje go w Wyzimie. Geralt pożegnał się więc z Vesemirem, a następnie udał się z Yennefer i nilfgaardzkimi żołnierzami do Wyzimy. W drodze eskortę zaatakowali jeźdźcy Dzikiego Gonu, jednak wiedźminowi i jego partnerce udało się dotrzeć do stolicy bez uszczerbku. Na prywatnej audiencji u Emhyra Geralt dowiedział się, że po latach powróciła osoba, z którą związało go przeznaczenie - Ciri. Świadkowie twierdzili, że dziewczynę znowu ściga Dziki Gon. Odnalezienie popielatowłosej wiedźminki nie leży wyłącznie w interesie jej dawnych opiekunów, ale także nilfgaardzkiej racji stanu. Geralt i Yennefer łączą więc siły z cesarzem, by zapobiec dostaniu się Cirilli w ręce Czerwonych Jeźdżców. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego right|250px|Geralt w pierwszej części gry "Wiedźmin" Dane z pozostałych źródeł right|363x363px|Geralt w filmie W filmie i w serialu w rolę Geralta wcielił się Michał Żebrowski. Małego Geralta zagrał Maciej Łagodziński. W grze Wiedźmin głosu Geraltowi użyczył Jacek Rozenek. W audiobookach głosu użycza mu Krzysztof Banaszyk. Geralt jest również głównym bohaterem wielu przygód stworzonych do gry komputerowej "Wiedźmin" w edytorze Djinni z Edycji Rozszerzonej, chociaż nie wszystkich. Przykładem może być "Pamiętnik Janka", gdzie gracz steruje tytułowym utopcem Jankiem, jednak i tu Geralt wtrąca swoje trzy grosze, gdyż aby ukończyć przygodę, trzeba Białego Wilka zabić. Drugorzędną rolę odgrywa także w machinimie Bukaj Ksum stworzonej w edytorze cut-scenek w Djinni - pojawia się tam w migawkach z przygody "Król Żebraków np. w trakcie walki z iluzjami tytułowego bohatera. W przygodzie "Rozdroża" do jego modelu postaci dodano opaskę na czole. Ciekawostki Wiek * Wiek Geralta w powieściach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego nigdy nie został sprecyzowany. Gra Wyobraźni oraz CD Projekt RED określają wiek protagonisty na około sto lat, z kolei sam Autor w jednym z wywiadów poinformował, iż wiedźmin w trakcie akcji "Chrztu ognia" ma ponad pięćdziesiątkę. W książkach 2 rzeczy są pewne, że Triss urodziła się 50 lat po zniszczeniu Kaer Morhen i zniszczenie warowni jest złotym środkiem między narodzinami Geralta i Triss (przyjmując margines błędu około 15 lat). Jeśli Geralt ma około 100 w grach Triss ma 30-40 lat to w opowiadaniu Ostatnie życzenie Yennefer wspomina mądrości Triss na temat mężczyzn wtedy miały około 10 lat. W grze musi mieć około 120, ale w Głosie rozsądku Nenneke wspomina, że pamięta czasy, jak Geralt sięgał jej do paska spódnicy. Wiek kapłanki musi wynosić około 150-160 lat. Ogólne * Geralt podczas rozmowy lubił ironizować. * Geralt, jako pozbawiona pochodzenia sierota, chciał z początku przedstawiać się jako Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute-Bellegarde. Dopiero Vesemir uświadomił mu, że to "śmieszne, pretensjonalne i kretyńskie". Ostatecznie nadał sobie przydomek "Geralt z Rivii". Nauczył się nawet naśladować rivski akcent. * Swoje włosy utrzymywał w szyku za pomocą opaski (narzekał, gdy Yennefer zabroniła mu noszenia jej podczas balu). * Mutacja naczyń krwionośnych uniemożliwia Geraltowi rumienienie się, co uznał za bardzo przydatne w niektórych momentach. * Geralt, swoje białe włosy również zawdzięcza mutacji. To ona pozbawiła go barwnika, czyniąc jego włosy białe niczym fisstech. * Za Geraltem nie przepadały koty, typową ich reakcją na widok Wiedźmina była ucieczka. * Tylko dwie osoby pokonały Geralta w pojedynku. Tymi osobami byli Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i Letho z Gulety (w grze). Mimo to, Geralt spotyka na swej drodze, zarówno w Sadze jak i w grach, wielu przeciwników, którzy dotrzymują mu kroku w bezpośredniej walce. * Geralt miał romans z Triss Merigold, Fringillą Vigo oraz Lyttą Neyd, poległą w Bitwie o Wzgórze Sodden. * Wyznał miłość 3 kobietom: Yennefer, Fringilli Vigo oraz Ciri (w grze może wyznać miłość również Triss). Należy jednak napomnieć, że dla Ciri był gotów poświęcić wszystko. Widoczna jest w tym przypadku stereotypowa miłość ojca do jedynej przybranej córki. * Driady i elfy nazywają go też Gwynbleidd, co ciekawe w języku walijskim biały wilk to blaid gwyn. * Mimo, że był wiedźminem, Geraltowi udało się zawrzeć kilka szczerych i serdecznych przyjaźni, miał także wielu antagonistów, chociażby z powodu mutacji. * Gdy Geralt usłyszał, że Cesarz Nilfgardu chce ocalić świat poprzez spłodzenie dziecka z Ciri (która była córką cesarza) powiedział, że lepiej byłoby gdyby ten świat zginął niż przetrwał dzięki takiej metodzie. * Geralt każdego swego konia nazywał Płotka. Przyznał Jaskrowi, że nigdy nie miał konia o innym imieniu. * Był sceptycznie nastawiony do świata, problemów i ludzi go otaczających. Głównie dlatego, iż wszystko tłumaczył to poprzez mutację oraz anachroniczność i niezdolność zaakceptowania nowych praw rządzących tym światem. * Geralt z Rivii w momentach stresu, chandry i weltschmerzu nader skłonny był do enuncjacji przesadnie emocjonalnych i nie zawsze przemyślanych. Przez lata po jego śmierci modne było wśród innych wiedźminów powiedzonko: „Nie bądź, kurwa, taki Geralt”. * Najwięksi wrogowie Geralta: czarodziej Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i wiedźmin Letho z Gulety mogli przy pierwszym pojedynku z Białym Wilkiem bez problemu go zabić. Nie uczynili tego ze względu na pewien sentyment, który czuli do Geralta. Vilgefortz przypłacił za to życiem przy następnym spotkaniu z wiedźminem. Letho mógł przypłacić to swoim życiem (zależy to od wyboru gracza w '''Wiedźminie 2). * Geralt nigdy całkowicie nie wyleczył nogi po walce z Vilgefortzem. W grze Wiedźmin w akcie IV Berengar zwraca uwagę na to, że w wyniku dawnej kontuzji wykonując półobrót podczas walki Geralt odsłania pachwinę. * W Caed Myrkvid bełt rozorał mu ucho. Gdy później Geralt poprosił Milvę, by zobaczyła co się stało z jego uchem, ta stwierdziła, że jest urwane. W grze Geralt nie ma śladu po wspomnianym bełcie. Można się domyślać, że przy rekonstrukcji ucha pomogła Fringilla Vigo, z którą Geralt miał romans w trakcie pobytu w Toussaint. * W 1245 roku zabija Idra, zaczynając swoje polowanie na mutanty Idarrana z Ulivo; ostatnie żyjące dzieło tego czarodzieja zabija w 1373r. i kończy tym samym trwające 128 lat łowy. * Włosy Geralta zbielały nie w wyniku jak się powszechnie sądzi Próby Traw, a w efekcie dodatkowych, eksperymentalnych mutacji, o których opowiada Ioli I w jednym z Głosów Rozsądku. * Nie ma talentu malarskiego. * Istnieje stereotyp mówiący o tym, że każdy Riv to złodziej, więc nie cieszą się oni zbyt dobrą sławą Książki * W ostatniej scenie "Chrztu ognia" Geralt, w nagrodę za zasługi podczas bitwy z Nilfgardczykami, otrzymał od Meve - królowej Rivii i Lyrii - tytuł szlachecki. Od tej pory mógł siebie nazywać Geraltem z Rivii, zgodnie z prawdą. * Ciri w trakcie transu przepowiedziała, że jej opiekun zginie od trzech zębów. Jak się okazało, były to widły. * Podczas uczty u Królowej Calanthe, Geralt przybrał imię Ravix z Czteroroga. * Chcąc dostać się do ludzi Słowika, Geralt, podając się za własnego zabójcę, oddał swój wiedźmiński medalion Schirrú, który chciał dowodu śmierci wiedźmina. Półelf niedługo potem ginie spalony w Wiklinowej Babie, a wraz z nim przepada znak cechowy wiedźmina. Po utracie wiedźmińskiego medalionu, Geralt otrzymał nowy, wykonany dla niego przez Fringillę Vigo, choć nie działał identycznie jak oryginał, miał inne, dodatkowe właściwości - z jego pomocą wiedźmin stworzył iluzję, na którą dał się nabrać potwór z winnicy w Toussaint, a także Vilgefortz. Pod koniec książki, Geralt otrzymał od Cirilli medalion wilka po pokonaniu Bonharta. Gry * W grze Wiedźmin Adda Biała ma lekką obsesję na jego punkcie. * W grze Wiedźmin 2 Yarpen Zigrin mówi ironicznie, że po oczach można poznać, że Geralt to wrażliwiec (oczy wiedźmina przez mutacje były podobne do kocich, a ich widok powodował u ludzi strach). * W trzeciej odsłonie gry Geralt posiada kuszę, mimo, że w sadze nigdy nie używał broni dystansowej. Jedynie fragment tomu "Krew elfów" w momencie gdy Geralt wraca z polowania zawiera zdanie, że wiedźmin przyniósł "ustrzelonego koziołka". Jest to jednak jedyny taki moment w całej sadze. * W grze "Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon" Geralt wyraźnie mówi i pokazuje iż nie cierpi, wręcz nienawidzi portali jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. * W dodatku Krew i Wino można się dowiedzieć że Geralt dawno temu nosił pancerz szkoły Mantikory. Filmy i seriale * W filmie "Wiedźmin" z 2001 roku przełożeni Geralta często zasłaniają się kodeksem, mimo, że ów kodeks nie istniał. Wymyślił go sam Geralt, gdyż: "Ludzie to lubią. Takich, którzy maja jakieś kodeksy i kierują się nimi, szanuje się i poważa." (Ostatnie życzenie, Głos rosądku 4) Inne * W filmie animowanym Zwierzogród (ang. Zootopia) produkcji Disneya występuje biały wilk o imieniu Geralt. Galeria Film Geralt.JPG|Maciej Łagodziński jako mały Geralt Geralt_z_filmu.jpg|Michał Żebrowski jako Geralt Witcher.jpg|Geralt w pełnym rysztunku Geralt na Płotce.jpg|Geralt na Płotce YoungGeralt&wolf.png|Mały Geralt i biały wilk Żebrorender2.png Komiksy geraltracjastanu.jpg|Geralt w komiksie "Racja stanu" Gra Wiedźmin Geralt_nowy_model.JPG Geralt_w_witcher_1.png the_witcher_by_blackassassin999-d3h6qzb.jpg wiedzmin.jpg|Geralt z srebrnym mieczem Geraltnewmodelriseofthewhitewolf.png|Geralt w modyfikacji Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka Geraltcross.jpg|Nowy model postaci Geralta w ciężkiej zbroi skórzanej w przygodzie "Rozdroża" - screen z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Geralt xbox.png Geralt_w_witcher_2.png Geralttw2.jpg Geraltisheala.jpg Geralt_feat._roche_&_triss.jpg Geraltnfilippaeyesless.jpg|Geralt i Filippa 228px-W012a.jpg|Geralt,Triss i Cedrik geralt finisher 1.png|Finisher Geralt walka 1.png finisher utopiec.png Grupowy Finisher 2.png geraltyw2, 1.png|Geralt w wiedźmine 2 w zbroi Geraltlavalette.jpg Geraltvernon&triss.jpg Saskia&geralt.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg WGeralt.jpg|Geralt w trailerze "Poznaj fabułę gry Wiedźmin" maxresdefault.jpg|Geralt w rynsztunku Bratobójcy vhyq9k.jpg|Geralt w rynsztunku wiarołomcy Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Image:Witcher3Geralt.png Witcher3-17.jpg Geralt i kusza W3 Trailer Pre E3.jpg|Geralt z kuszą Geralt 05.06.14.jpg|Geralt z nowego zwiastuna Geralt w3.jpg|Geralt W3 Geralt Upgrade Bear Armor.jpg|Ulepszanie zbroi Gwint-Geralt.PNG|Karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Geralta Geralt - alternatywna karta do gwinta.png|Alternatywna karta do gwinta przedstawiająca Geralta Inne geralt_of_rivia_sketch_by_justanor-d2xoked.jpg geralt_by_justanor-d2xj1s9.jpg 1309774574622.jpg|Geralt na okładce hiszpańskiego wydania 'Ostatniego życzenia' tumblr_m68i3u90qg1qd9agio1_500.jpg tumblr_m5sbv8Maw31rx6fg1o1_500.jpg tumblr_malmbvP00k1rsd8m7o1_500.png Obraz nad łóżko 2.png Obraz nad łóżko 8.jpg Obraz nad łóżko 5.jpg Obraz na.png 9019.jpg 4_1293721831.jpg 1010531_575385972484188_587477559_n.jpg The witcher kiss by serukian-d55nh2a.png|Geralt z Triss w ogrodzie Róż Pamięci a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png beznazwy.png 635065660522868547.jpg Geralt_of_Rivia_fan_art_by_Tsabo6.jpg Zobacz także * Wiedźmin * Płotka cs:Geralt z Rivie de:Geralt von Riva el:Γκέραλτ της Ρίβια en:Geralt of Rivia es:Geralt de Rivia fr:Geralt de Riv hu:Ríviai Geralt it:Geralt di Rivia lt:Geraltas pt-br:Geralt de Rívia ru:Геральт sk:Geralt z Rivie sr:Гералт од Ривие sv:Geralt av Rivia Kategoria:Postacie z Sezon burz Kategoria:Postacie z Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmina Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z komiksu Kategoria:Wiedźmini Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Postacie z Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z modyfikacji do gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie w opowiadaniach